dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nappa
Nappa is an elite Saiyan warrior from the planet Vegeta, and the right hand of Prince Vegeta. His name is a pun off of Chinese cabbage. Biography Though his genes give him the appearance of someone in their mid-30s, Nappa is approximately 50 years old, and is first seen with the saiyan Prince Vegeta after hearing of Raditz's death at the hands of Piccolo and Son Goku. At this time, he looks identical all the way to the time of his death. He has hair in the Burdock special. He travels to Earth with Vegeta to gather the Dragon Balls and wish for eternal life. He is the second most powerful saiyan warrior in Freeza's army and reports his accomplishments to Freeza directly, alongside Raditz and Vegeta. Like most saiyans, Nappa wears a scouter to detect the ki of his enemies. After arriving on Earth, Nappa does a power demostration by blowing up an entire city just with his Bakuhatsuha. After Vegeta threatens him not to do so or he will kill him (because it could destroy any dragon ball near by), they head off to seek out the Dragon Balls going directly to where Son Gohan, Piccolo and Kuririn are, looking for the one who killed Raditz, arriving moments before Yamucha, Chaozu and Tenshinhan. After Yamcha got killed by a Saibaiman, Nappa demonstrated his sheer power over the Z-Warriors surviving the attacks of Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu (which ultimately took their lives in the process), with nothing but a few cosmetic injuries. Before the fight could continue, Vegeta decided to pause it for three hours to allow Goku to show up, finding amusing how Kuririn, Piccollo and Son Gohan have so much faith on such a low level saiyan warrior as Kakarotto. After three hours have passed, the fight resumes. Once again, tha saiyan dominates his fight against Piccollo and Kuririn. Son Gohan attacked Nappa in a rage, catching him off guard for the first time during the fight. In the end, Nappa ultimately kills Piccolo when the Namekian uses his body to shield Son Gohan from a potentially fatal attack. Gohan, enraged by this, uses all his power in one last blast; an attack that Nappa parries almost easily. Just as Nappa is about to finish off the exhausted Gohan, Son Goku arrives. As strong as Nappa was, he was unable to land a blow against Goku and even his ultimate attack fails to faze him. When Vegeta loses patience with Nappa's performance and orders him to stand down, Nappa decides to take the humiliation out on Gohan and Kuririn, charging at them. Goku stops him and fells Nappa with a Kaio Ken strike to his back, breaking it. Defeated Nappa is tossed at Vegeta's feet by Goku. As a punishment for his failure, Nappa is quickly thrown in the air by the Saiyan Prince, as a Saiyan who can't move is "useless" to him, according to Vegeta. After he insults Vegeta for his treachery, Nappa is ultimately destroyed by Vegeta's energy blast. Upon entering the Afterlife, he joins Raditz after being sent to Hell by King Yemma. In Dragon Ball GT, Nappa is revived with the rest of the evil departed. He attacks Vegeta in an attempt to destroy him, but Vegeta easily destroys Nappa with an energy attack. Special abilities Bakuhatsuha :Translated as "Explosion Wave", also known as the "Break Storm" in the Budokai video games. Nappa rases two fingers in the air and creates a large explosion around him. He can be seen performing this attack to destroy East City when he first arrives on Earth with Vegeta, in a filler episode on Planet Arlia, when he was fighting Goku, and in Dragon Ball GT when he returns from Hell. Bukujutsu :Like most of the characters in Dragonball Z he can perform Bukuujutsu, which is flight. Bukuujutsu translates as 'Sky Dance Skill'. Bomber DX :He uses this attack many times though out the Saiyan Saga, most notably to kill Piccolo. Nappa charges up wave ki and fires it with one hand. It is not named in the manga or anime. Bomber DX is taken from the first three Budokai series. Saiko no Kogeki :Translated as "Ultimate Skill", also known as the "Break Cannon" in the Budokai video games. Nappa fires a blue beam of energy from his mouth similar to that of saiyans in their Oozaru forms. He calls this his ultimate move and uses it as a last resort in his battle with Son Goku. Oozaru :Nappa does not actually become an Oozaru (Great Ape) in the series; however, he has a tail, which indicates that he is able to transform. Nappa makes an appearance as an Oozaru in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 as a what-if transformation. He is able to speak, and control himself normally, like Vegeta can in his Oozaru form. His bald head translates into something of a receding hairline/larger forehead in Oozaru form. Video games Nappa has appeared as a playable character in the Budokai' series, Budokai Tenkaichi series, and in other series. He usually appears in the story modes in the same place as in the Dragon Ball Z story line. He was also a boss in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku and Dragon Ball Z Sagas. Voice actors FUNimation *Christopher Sabat *Phil Parson (Uncut Version) Ocean Group *Michael Dobson Original *Shozo Iizuka Brazil *Guilherme Lopes Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Freeza henchmen Category:Extraterrestrials